My new life
by thelandofmakebelieve
Summary: Hermione has had a hard life. Will it get better once she comes to Hogwarts or will things just get worse? One things for sure somethings going on with her and Cedric. Did I forget to mention that snape has a secret! Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hi my name is Hermione Granger, mostly known as freak for short or nerd, even shorter. I would like to think of myself as someone with a wonderful personality, and magnificent family that lives in a splendid magical community. Not to mention one of the best schools in London. But truth be told my personality, as well as my relationship with my family, sucks as. My ill-fated relationship with my family started on the day I was adopted. Also known as the day my parents decided to get a divorce. My Father got the older two children and moved to London, with their new step mom, and I went with my mother to the sunshine state, Florida.

When I got older naturally I became more curious and had learned how to use the internet for all of my answers. Including the name, and address of my Father that had adopted me. Not that hard with good old Google search. Anyways, I sent him an invitation to my middle school graduation after discovering where he lived. Long story short, both of my parents ended up dying in a car accident on the way to a restaurant to celebrate my completion of the 8th grade. And now I live with my new step-mother and my older sister and brother. Even though I'm not allowed to call them that since they hate me. That and they keep reminding me that I have none of their blood so I'm not related to them what so ever. So you can see how this all plays out.

As for my school it's much better than it used to be. Before, I had attended a preparatory school. I attended one of those prep schools where the cheerleaders think cheering is a sport and soccer, as well as our swim team, was put on a pedestal. My enemy was a bobble head cheerleader, and not just any bobble head, but bobble head captain. Let's just say that I'm happy to be out of that school. When I arrived in London my step-mom, who really isn't anything to me, went over the whole I'm a witch thing. I told her that I had already known that and my mother had taught me some things here and there. And now here I am at Hogwarts.

I'm just the geeky freak sister that no one knows about, until today. I guess I can thank Cedric Diggory, the most popular kid in the school, for that. I have managed to stay indistinguishable since the beginning of freshmen now, and all because I couldn't keep my big mouth shut!

**Kay i know it was a bit boring but i promise you that it really does get better so just give a try kay :) **

**xie xie wo ai ni ! **


	2. What would you know?

**Chapter 1**

"What did you say?" Cedric said as he stared me down.

"I-I didn't say any…"

"Oh, yes you did! And I would mind if you kept your ignorant comments to yourself." Okay so it wasn't the most embarrassing thing that had happen to me but I defiantly wasn't going to let him keep putting me through embarrassment. I had to say something but nothing would come out of my mouth I just stood there shocked.

"Well…are you just going to stand there with your mouth open or apologize?" Oh that was it I had to say something to this egotistical Hufflepuff.

"No!" No, no was all I could say, stupid me.

"No what? No you're not going to stand there with your mouth open or no you're not going to apologize?" Oh my god! He was such a jerk.

"No I'm not going to apologize and you can't make me!" Great I was acting like a little kid. And he was getting way too close to me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Next thing I knew my chin was being lifted up with his fingers and he was looking at me in a way that frightened me.

"Just because I play sports doesn't mean that I can't read. Apologize for your comment." Ugh he is so intolerable I can't stand his cockiness and apologizing is the last thing I am going to do. Plus how am I supposed to apologize when I can't even look at him let alone say anything.

"Apologize. Now."

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I'm sorry for your Inability to read great quality books by authors such as D.H. Lawrence's or Jane Austin." I could feel everyone staring at us now and his fingers tighten around my chin.

"Jane Austin along with D.H. Lawrence is a hopeless romantic and a horrific writer."

"What would you know about it? It's not like you have read them anyways there muggle books what would you know?" How dare he say anything about Lawrence and Jane! What would he know anyways?

"Let's go!"

"What? Hey where are you taking me?" Looking around I couldn't really tell where I was but I knew its somewhere no one could see us because he had me pined to the wall with his hands. "Hey! Let me go right now!"

"No." he said almost mockingly. I started to feel tears threating to roll down my face. He lets my hands go and stared straight into my eyes.

"Now tell me what this is really about."

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lied.

"Look you don't even know me and for you to say that I can't even read and that I don't deserve to be the perfect which means that there is something else going on here. So why don't you just tell me so we can handle this in a mature way."

"No." I said back purposefully

"Why don't you stop being so childish?" Okay, so what he was saying was true I was being childish but that didn't mean I was going to let him get his way.

"Mione what's going on? I recognized that voice I looked over and sure enough it was Ron.

"If you must know I'm waiting for an apology from your Mione."

"He didn't ask you!" I don't know why but having him answer for me bothered me.

"Mione just say sorry and let's go." What! No way was I going to say sorry and why was Ron taking his side?

"I won't Ron you kno-!" Ron looked mad for some reason. I don't know why but I couldn't finish what I was going to say.

"Mione hurry so we can go." I looked at Cedric to apologize but he wasn't looking at me anymore. Both he and Ron were giving off this look that scared me. I had never seen Ron look at anyone the way he was staring at Cedric. I don't know why but I was scared for Ron I didn't want Cedric looking at him like that. Ron had nothing to do with this it was me he was mad at. I pulled the edge of Cedric's sleeve hoping to get his attention and sure enough his eyes were back to mine. Something about him made me too afraid to look him in the eyes. My gaze quickly went to the floor, "I'm sorry." I was walking away when he pulled me back and muttered something and then walked away.

"What was that all about?" Ron demanded.

"I- I don't know." Ron looked at me with this pissed off look. "You know for someone who is trying to stay out of the lime light this year you're not doing a very good job. " I was still upset but I didn't really want to take it out on Ron so I just let him vent for a while. "I mean you know how things work around here Moine. Seeing how this is your first year and all here. You should have just said sorry in the first place." Ugh okay so Ron was venting a little longer than expected. "Ron I'm sorry okay. Can we just drop it?" He was looking at me but didn't say anything, I hated when he was like this.

"Ron, you can't be mad at me forever. I even packed you a PB&J today." The PB&J always got me out of trouble with Ron. I looked at him with puppy dog eyes hoping he would just give in. "Jesus Minone when are you going to learn how to cook?" he looked at me and smiled. "Never." I smiled right back at him making him giggle. "Come on, I'll take you to the common room."

When I arrived at the entrance where the fat lady was Ron thanked me for the PB&J said that he would meet me later because he had things to do. I shrugged it off and I walked inside to the common rooms to find my brother and… Cedric talking about the quidditch game. "Shit."

**Kay let me know what you Think I know everything is a bit OCC right now but you will get used to it.**


	3. No!

**Forgot to put this in my other stories but as you all know I do not own Harry potter.**

**Chapter 2**

"Shit." I swore.

"Hermione watch your mouth my brother warned. I hated when Marcus tried to tell me what to do. He wasn't even my real brother!

"You never told me you had a sister Marcus." Cedric grinned at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, she is a second year." He was so clueless.

"I'm in my fourth year mark" Mark looked at me dumbfounded.

"I took the OWL test and got an A so they put me in fourth year even though if they had given me more time I'm sure I could have aced the test."

"Whatever," Mark said. Ugh, of course he didn't care.

"What level are you supposed to me in age wise I mean," Cedric asked.

"Fourth," I said still confused what he was doing here.

"What are you doing in here isn't it against the rules to be in here since you're a huffleduff?" I asked Cedric.

"Well first off, it's a hufflepuff not duff and I can be in here your brother invited me."

I wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face. But instead I walked over to another couch way on the other side of the room. He followed me and decided to sit right next to me on the couch.

"Hermione it's a nice name. Too bad you're not as nice as your name huh?" I wanted to pour the coke I just fixed for him all over his clothes.

"Don't say my name." I said as he came closer to me.

"I wonder why that boyfriend of yours calls you such an unattractive name Mione I believe it was?" he thought that Ron was my boyfriend?

"You're crazy!" I tried to push him further but he just sat there like a bolder.

"Hermione are you going to tell me why you were upset today?" I looked down and he brought my chin up.

"Well?" I don't know why but I wanted to tell him I wanted to tell him how much of a jerk I thought he was.

"How about this Hermione, I will let you visit the hufflepuff common rooms and you can tell me all about it okay?" he looked at me waiting for an answer.

"….Okay." I'm an idiot why did I agree. I'm so stupid!

"Hermione, why don't we go back over to your brother?"

"B-but I" I was didn't know what to say again. Damn it.

"Come on Hermione." I ended up following him like a puppy following its owner. I looked at my brother who just jumped back into a conversation about the quidditch and that's when Cedric pulled me down to his side.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Just enjoying your company." NO! I couldn't do this. I had to get back to the normal me. I stood up kicked his foot aside and walked to my room. Hearing him laugh pissed me off even more and made me want to kick myself for agreeing to talk with him. I was so stupid! And who the heck was he calling me Hermione. Ugh I had to turn invisible again I just had to. I put on the most unattractive clothes I cloud find took out my old pair of glasses that I would always wear when I thought they were cool and left my hair hanging down in front of my face like old times. I got my wand form my counter and grabbed my book bag full of practice Newt booklets and headed to the library.

When I arrived I saw my sister sitting next to Rons brothers staring at them with big eyes and trying to talk to him about the game she had no clue about. when I sat down at an empty table and started reading a few moments later I saw someone come and sit across from me. A pair of long hands came out and shut the book that I had been reading,

No way, I told myself as I packed my thing and walked out of the library hoping he wouldn't follow. I was almost to the picture of the fat lady when I felt a tug.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"Don't even think about it." He said as he saw me reaching for my wand.

"You promised me you would talk and I expect you to be on your best behavior. Now follow me." Man he was bossy. Once we got to his common room he brought me to a area that was only for a perfect so that we could talk to each other in private.

"So are you going to tell me what is going on?" As if I thought to myself.

"no"

"Is that all you know how to say Hermione?

"Of course not. I can say other things too there just not very lady like. But if you wish for me to say them then by all means please let me know."

"Merlin Hermione, you have the smartest mouth. You can tell me why you were annoyed today then you can tell me why you don't want me saying your name or I will hold you hostage until you're ready to spill." Damn it why did he have to pick on me?

"The supid quidditch game! You and your stupid friends keep on beating up Ron and Harry! You guys do it on purpose too I can tell that you guys are targeting them during the game even though Ron isn't the best player! That's why I said all of you are the same with no brains and you probably can't even read. Not that you don't know how but, I don't know. I was mad so I just said it, okay?" Damn it, why did he make me feel this way. I never lost control of myself.

"Is that all?" He was unbelievable.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry that my team mates are like that but I can't control what they want to do Hermione."

"B-but Cedric all you have to sa-"

"Hermione stop it. You really know how to be childish huh. Let's just go eat and forget about what happen today."

"I don't want to. You have the answers to your question. I'm heading back to my room."

"Hermione stop being so stubborn and come and eat."

"How about this for an answer, no."

**Ahhh that's it for now. I was going to put snape in this chapter but it just got too long so I will have to put him in the next chapter. As always please rate it makes me happy and I'll see you guys soon.**


End file.
